Talking Who? A Talking Tom and Friends fanfiction
by Talkingtomfan
Summary: Tom gets amnesia and Ben helps him get his memories back.
1. Chapter 1

Tom was sitting on the couch watching tv. Everybody else had other things to do. Suddenly a watermelon launcher actived and hit Tom on the head and made him unconscious for awhile. Then he woke up. Tom: "Ugh wha- what happend?" Tom: (thinking) *Where am I? Have I been kidnapped? No, this dosen't look like a place where you would be kidnapped.* Tom didn't know where he was or what had happend to him. Then someone came into the garage. Ben: "Wow this is a heavy box." Tom: (thinking) *Who is that dog is he the owner of this house?* Ben: "Hey can you help me with this?" Tom: "Um...who are you?" Ben: "Uh oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Ben: "My name is Ben and your name is Tom and this is Tom and Ben Enterprises." Tom: This is my home?" Ben: "Yes, and it's also our company." Tom: "We own a company together?" Ben: "Yep, great isn't it." Ben: (thinking) * I can't believe I left my watermelon launcher out in the open like that and now Tom lost his memory.* Ben: " Don't worry Tom I'll help you get your memories back." Tom: "Thank you Ben."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben took Tom to the diner hoping that some of Tom's memories come back. Ben:"This is the diner we hang out here a lot either to talk about new invention ideas or to hang out with our friends Angela, Hank, and Ginger." Tom: "We have other friends?" Ben: "Yeah their pretty cool how bout you write everything down?" Tom: "Ok." Tom and Ben got a table to sit in. Then Ben noticed Tom writing something down in a small notebook. Ben: "What are you doing Tom?" Tom: "Writing everything down like you said." Ben: "Oh, I meant write everything down in your mind. But this is good too." Tom: "Oh, oops sorry." Ben: "No, it's alright Tom." Tom: "I think something is coming back to me." Tom remembered the times he had hanging out with his friends but he couldn't remember their names. Ben: "Tom you okay?" Tom: "Oh, i'm fine Ben." Tom: (thinking) *Who were those people were they the friends Ben told me about?* Rhonda: "Here's your food." Tom looked at the waitress with a confused look on his face he didn't seem to recognize her Ben: "Thanks, Rhonda." Tom: "Rhonda is that your name?" Rhonda: "Yeah that's my name. (to Ben) Is he ok?" Ben: "He can't remember anything." Rhonda: "Oh, that's not good." Ben: "Yeah, I know I'm trying to help him get his memories back." Rhonda: "Well good luck with that." Ben: "Thanks." Tom: "Ben?" Ben: "Yes?" Tom: "I remember two cats and a dog are they our friends?" Ben: "Yes, they're our friends. What color were the two cats?" Tom: "One of them was orange and yellow." Ben: "Yeah, that's Ginger." Tom: "The other cat was white and had a pink shirt with a white heart on it. She also had blue shorts." Ben: "Yep, that's Angela." Tom: "Ben I really appreciate that you're helping me." Ben: "You're welcome Tom. (thinking) *I feel awful of how I've treated Tom over the years I've told him not to touch my stuff and I would always get so mad about it. I could've been nicer about it.* Ben: *Sigh* Tom: "Ben? What's wrong?" Ben: "Oh, nothing I'm alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Tom appreciated Ben's help but Ben was feeling guilty of how he's been treating Tom all the years they've been working together. Tom was confused why Ben looked so sad. Tom thought Ben was happy to help him out. Ben:"Let's go find our friends I'm sure by seeing them something will come back to you." Tom: "Alright." Tom and Ben were walking around town trying to find thier friends. Tom was enjoying the town and what it had to offer. Soon three people walked towards them it was thier friends. Angela: "Hey, guys what's up?" Tom: "Hello are you those friends Ben told me about?" Angela, Hank and Ginger: ? Ben: "He lost his memory." Angela: "Oh no that's terriable!" Hank: "Poor Tom." Ginger: "So, he dosn't remember us?" Ben: He does know what you guys look like he just dosn't know your names." Angela: "My name is Angela and this is Hank and Ginger. Tom: ( to Angela) "You're the white cat, ( to Ginger) you're the orange and yellow cat, (to Hank) and you're the dog with the blue spot around your eye." Ben: "Yep." Angela: "How bout we go to the park?" Tom and Ben: "Alright"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone went to the park to have some fun and to help Tom get his memory back. Angela: "This is great!" Ginger: ( referring to the "Superhero Picnic" episode) "Hey, remember that time we were Superheros?" Hank: "Yeah, that was a lot of fun!" Angela: ( referring to the "Tresure Hunt" episode) Oh, remember that tresure hunt we went on?" Tom: "I think I remember that." Angela: "You do? that's great!" Ben was sitting under a tree thinking about the times he was mad at Tom. Ben: *sob* Tom noticed Ben sitting alone looking very sad he came up to him Tom: "Ben? are you o-" Ben: *sobbing* "Tom I'm sorry I was so mean to you all these years I just couldn't control my temper! I would get upset about the smallest you did I could've been so much nicer about it! Please forgive me!" Tom didn't know what to say he didn' t know what Ben was talking about. Then he rememberd everything Tom: "I remember!" Ben: "You do?! Guys!" Angela, Hank, and Ginger: "Yeah?" Ben: "Tom remembers!" Tom: "Yeah you're Angela, Hank and Ginger. Ginger: "Yay he remembers us!" Angela: *sigh* "What a relief." Hank: "Tom is back!" Tom: "Ben? I'm sorry about touching your stuff all the time I won't do it anymore." Ben: "You're sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry I was so mean to you about it. Tom: "I forgive you Ben. I guess I get curious sometimes." Tom: "Ben? thank you." Ben: "For what?" Tom: "For helping me getting my memories back." Ben: "You're welcome Tom." The End


End file.
